


Invitations

by craterdweller



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 13:03:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1859034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craterdweller/pseuds/craterdweller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during the summer between seasons 4 and 5. Giles is invited to a picnic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invitations

Joyce and Dawn snaked up and down the aisles filling their shopping basket with needed supplies for Sunday’s picnic. “Mom, aren’t we done yet?”

“As soon as we get the ice cream.”

“Ice Cream! Yes!” Dawn bolted for the freezer section.

Joyce shook her head and wondered if she had ever been that exuberant. Her youngest had some poor soul cornered in front of the freezer as she prattled on about the merits of the various flavors. Joyce smiled as Rupert Giles valiantly tried to follow along, despite the age and cultural differences. But, she supposed, he’d had lots of practice from dealing with Buffy and her friends. She decided to take pity and rescue the poor man. “Hi Rupert. How are you?”

“Hello Joyce. I’m well. And you?”

“Just finishing up the last of the shopping for Sunday’s picnic.”

“What time are you coming over?” Dawn blurted.

His forehead creased in confusion. He looked to Joyce for help but Dawn just rolled her eyes and said, “Duh, For the picnic, tomorrow. You know, Fourth of July.”

Giles blinked. “Dawn, you do realize the British do NOT celebrate American Independence Day, don’t you?”

The teen rolled her eyes again. “So you lost. Big deal. It’s a picnic. You do have picnics in England don’t you?”

Ordinarily Joyce would have scolded Dawn for being disrespectful, but Rupert Giles had been dealing with irreverent teens for four years and could snark with the best of them. She smothered a laugh when he rolled his eyes. Seems like the children had rubbed off on him too.

“Ha, bloody, ha.”

“So, what time are you coming over?”

He turned to Joyce.  “Has something come up?” Joyce caught the undercurrent of his question.

“Not as far as I know.” Joyce bit her bottom lip while she debated with herself on whether or not she should pry. Things between Buffy and Rupert had been strained all year. She had caught grumblings about someone named Olivia, but whenever she asked her eldest about it, she’d clam up and say everything was fine. The two had seemed okay when the group had come over to watch movies last month so she had let it drop.  She sighed to herself. In for a penny, Joyce. “Dawn, honey, Rupert probably has other plans. I’m sure Buffy already invited him.”

Giles suddenly seemed very interested in his shoes. A faint blush started at his neck and colored his cheeks. He searched for a graceful way out of the conversation. “Yes, well, I’m sure Buffy would like to enjoy an afternoon with Riley and her friends without, ah,” he hesitated as he searched for an adequate phrase that he could use in public.

“But you’re her friend. Why wouldn’t she want you to come?” Then Dawn had an insight, “OH, because of Olivia.”

“Dawn!” Joyce was appalled at the apparent lack of manners and tact displayed by both of her daughters. She placed a gentle hand on his arm to delay his retreat. “Rupert, I hope you know you are _always_ welcome. You don’t need an invitation.”

Giles flashed his shy, fleeting, half-smile. “Er, yes.Thank you, Joyce. Well, I should let you ladies finish your shopping.” He turned to leave but halted at Dawn’s quiet entreaty.

“Giles? Will you at least come over for some ice cream?”

He took one look at her wide eyes and trembling lower lip and found himself agreeing readily.  “Uh, yes. I’ll stop by for a few minutes.”

Joyce hid her smile behind her hand. Her youngest was just as guileless as Buffy at using that pout on him. Poor Rupert. Didn’t even realize he’d been conned.

True to his word, he rang the Summers’ bell the next afternoon carrying a bag of ice cream. Buffy gave him her brightest smile as she pulled him into a hug. “Giles! And you brought ice cream!” She grabbed the hand not laden with bags and pulled him into the kitchen where he received a chorus of greetings from the rest of the gang. He deftly avoided Xander’s attempt to snatch the bag and handed it to Dawn, who beamed at him. He looked around the room and noticed the absence of Buffy’s boyfriend. “Uh, where’s Riley?”

Buffy shrugged. “Not here. Not sure what his deal is, but not caring for today.” She pulled Giles aside. “Giles, when I said I’d be spending the day relaxing with my friends I thought you understood that included you. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean …”

He halted her with a gently hand to her shoulder. “It’s alright, Buffy. You don’t need to apologize. And you’re certainly entitled to having a personal life.”

“Yeah, but that personal life includes you.” She wrapped her arms around him in a careful hug.

Joyce smiled when he shyly returned it. If there was anything to her earlier comment, Buffy may have lost a boyfriend, but she’d found her friend and mentor again.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts: picnic, lost/found (cottoncandy_bingo)


End file.
